


Dark eyes

by avant_that_garde



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I kveld med Ylvis, M/M, Multi, Valle, calle is kinda slutty, valle4ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avant_that_garde/pseuds/avant_that_garde
Summary: Calle has feelings for Vegard, but he tries to ignore them. For how long will he be able to avoid the unavoidable?





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm late on the bandwagon lol :D am i the only one who misses IKMY tho??

He could hear the muffled sounds from underneath the blanket. He could feel the soft hands touching him. He could also feel the warm mouth on his hard shaft.

But mentally, he couldn't be further away from this bed in this fancy Oslo apartment. How did he even get here? Sure, he went out for a few drinks after a long day of work in the office. He decided to check this new bar out. He decided to do it alone, even though Vegard insisted on following him. He just wanted to be away from the brothers, just for a few hours. That's when this guy came into the picture. He stood at the bar with his long brown hair, nicely groomed beard, tall and lean frame, sipping on his beer. He said his name was Nils.

They didn't have a long chat before they ended up in Nils' apartment, completely lost in the drunken, needy kisses they shared. Before Calle even realized it, they were in the king size bed,naked and obviously horny as hell.

_I need this. I deserve this_. -he thought.

“Fuck Calle, you’re so fucking hot…”

The words of the tall, brown haired man snapped Calle back to reality. He felt the stranger kissing the soft skin between his thighs, he felt the warm, wet tongue gently caressing his hole. He was ready. The physical need of being fucked properly was overwhelming, he wanted to be taken raw, without mercy. He couldn’t suppress a deep, guttural moan, when Nils finally entered him. He let himself enjoy the sweet pain, as his newly found partner took him with long, deep thrusts. He hoped it would make him forget. It didn’t.

When they were finished, he nodded the man goodbye. He decided to walk home, when he figured he wasn’t indeed far away from his own apartment. He lit up a cigarette, and realized he was alone. He felt lonely in the past few weeks, and he tried to cure it by randomly hooking up with strangers. Sometimes with girls, sometimes with guys, he really wasn’t picky. But after every little fling,  every drunken one night stand, loneliness hit him. And it hit him harder and harder every time.

If only he could make up his mind. If only he had the courage to accept his own feelings.

Soon he was standing at his front door. He locked it out and dropped his jacket on the floor. Soon the rest of his outfit followed the leather piece of clothing as he dragged himself to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the shame and the last traces of Nils.

He felt numb as he crawled into his own bed. He closed his eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep soon. But instead of dreams, he could only see the black curls, the slightly tan skin and the warm, brown eyes of the man who has occupied his mind for the last few weeks. His eyes snapped open.

“Vegard…”-he muttered to himself.

Memories flooded his mind. It happened three weeks ago. Bård came up with a stupid idea for a new sketch and bought a giant suit. It was huge, at least a size 9XL. He said it would be hilarious if Vegard and Calle put it on, and pretend to be one person.  Because of the height differences, Vegard had to be in the front, and Calle in the back. The crew in the office was rolling on the floor from laughter, when they saw the two men struggling to keep their balance in the ridiculous garment. But he felt rather uncomfortable. They were only in their boxers under the suit and as Vegard’s soft skin touched his own, he felt like it was electric. He never realized how attractive Vegard was. Of course, he has always been dear to him, they were best friends after all, but as he breathed in his cologne he felt dizzy. He had to move his hands synchronised with the curly man’s actions and keep his balance, but he just couldn’t concentrate. They fell back on the sofa. He was suddenly very aware of the beautiful man on his lap, and he just couldn’t control himself. His body betrayed him. His erection was pressing against Vegard’s behind, there was no way the raven haired man couldn’t feel it. They soon finished practicing, and Calle rushed home. He couldn’t face his friend, so he made up an excuse and left his colleagues behind.

What followed was three weeks of awkwardness, three weeks of Calle avoiding Vegard with all his might. He just couldn’t look into his pretty eyes pretending everything was okay. What if he thought he was a creep? He definitely thought he was a creep. What else could he think?

_Dear, sweet, beautiful Vegard…_

As he failed to fall asleep he decided to go to the living room and watch TV. He lied down on the sofa. There was some trashy reality show going on the TV, and as he watched, he slowly drifted off to a restless slumber.


	2. Fear

_Their faces were milimeters apart. he could feel the hot breath of the other man on his face as his arms were wrapped around his naked body. He felt Vegard biting the sensitive skin on his neck, while grinding his lower body against Calle’s, chasing the sweet friction. He kissed him hungrily._

_“You’re mine…”- Vegard moaned into his ear. He was more than happy._

He woke up to the annoying noise of the alarm clock. It was 8:00. _Helvete._ He soon realized he had to get ready for work, so he stood up from the sofa and went to the bathroom. He absentmindenly did his morning routine, while his mind was somewhere else. He could vivdly remember the sweet dream he had, the sweet dream which was abrupted by the damn alarm clock. _Helvete._ He brewed some coffee and went to the balcony to light up a cigarette. He felt very uncomfortable. Another long day of work in the office was ahead of him. Even though he enjoyed working, coming up with ideas, shooting videos, he couldn’t bear being near Vegard. The temptation mixed with the shame was overwhelming. Why did he have to feel this way? Why was he so fucking unfortunate, longing for his best friend? Of all the people in the whole entire world, he had to pick Vegard…But it was understandable. Who could resist the charm of this incredible man? He let out a sad chuckle. He had everything, the looks, the brain, the talent. Calle has always been amazed by him, on a friendly way of course. _Well not anymore, obviously._ He shook his head as he put out his cigarette and threw the stub in the ashtray. It was time to leave for work.

It was a long day. They had two exhausting meetings in the morning, and there was one more waiting for them later. He also helped Bård out with planning a sketch for the next episode. At lunchtime the brothers and Magnus went to a nearby pizzeria, which Magnus had been going on and on about for days,  but Calle decided to have some kebab with the camera guys. _Anything to avoid Vegard_ -he thought.

“Didn’t you want to reward us with your gracious presence at lunch?”-Bård later teased him.

“You guys bore me to death”-he answered with a nonchalant smile. The dark blond haired man showed him his middle finger.

“Come on Bård, don’t be such a whiny little bitch. Or can’t you get enough of me and my amazing persona?”-he winked at his friend and they both bursted out in laughter. “Anyways, I’m going out for a smoke, I’ll be back when the meeting starts”-he added.

“Don’t be late, Larsen.”- Bård warned him with fake seriousness.

He stepped out of the building and reached for his pack of cigarettes. He needed some fresh air and some time to think. He noticed Vegard was acting weird the whole day. Well, not weirder than him of course, but something happened at the first meeting. They were sitting pretty far from each other, but it was a perfect position for Calle to sneakily stare at the beautiful man on the other side of the table without getting noticed. At some point he realized he wasn’t the only one staring. He could feel the brown eyes glued onto him, but when he returned the look, Vegard would suddenly turn his gaze away and look at the ceiling or his papers. Calle found it weird, but fairly interesting. He noticed something else, too, something that made his heart sink. He saw sadness in those beautiful dark eyes. _Helvete._ He ignored Vegad with all his might for the past few weeks, but he never thought about the fact, that his behaviour might hurt his dear friend. He felt so selfish. But again, he was certain Vegard didn’t want to do anything with him after the accident. He was sure Vegard thought he was a creep. He WAS a damn creep. But the raven haired man’s behaviour showed something else. He didn’t seem to mind the whole thing. He talked to him the same way he did before, he asked him a few times to grab a beer with him and the guys, which Calle refused everytime. Everything seemed normal, except nothing was. He knew what he did, and Vegard knew it too. He isolated himself from his friend, thinking he was doing the best. After a while, the invitations for beer became fewer, and as distance slowly crept between them, the sadness in Vegard’s eyes grew more and more visible. It made Calle’s heart break. They barely even said hello to each other anymore.

“Helvete…”-he muttered. He put out the cigarette and entered their office. He didn’t want to be late from the meeting.


	3. The Party

He pulled out a frozen pizza from his freezer. _Grandiosa_ … he smiled to himself. He was such a stereotype…He put the infamous norwegian pizza into the oven, and went to his bedroom. He opened his closet, wishing there was something decent he could wear tonight. Why did he even bother? He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark grey T-shirt. _That’s something-_ he thought. He didn’t really know what to expect. It was Bård’s birthday and he just couldn’t say no to the invitation. That would have been so rude…and like c’mon, there he was, acting selfish again. It was Bård’s big day. It was _not_ about him or his insecurities. And his cocky friend had actually made some efforts. He rented out a nice bar downtown for his enormous group of friends, and he even ordered a huge cake. _It’s gonna be fun-_ he thought, trying hard to convince himself. In any other situation he would have been excited as hell. He loved partying, drinking and having a good time. But right now he could only think about one thing: _Vegard will be there._

He took the pizza out of the oven, and a can of Red Bull from the fridge. He sat down in the living room, turned the TV on and watched the news, while consuming his not-too-fancy dinner. But he had to eat something, right?

When he finished, he put on the chosen outfit. He checked himself out in the mirror. _Damn, I look smashing_ -he thought and one side of his mouth curled up into a charming half-smile. He looked at his phone and decided it was time to leave his apartment. He put on a pair of sneakers and his leather jacket. He grabbed the little bag with Bård’s gift in it – he bought him a fancy silver watch, he was sure his friend would love it- along with his phone and wallet. With a last look in the mirror he made sure he did actually look smashing, and made his way to the bus stop. Driving was not an option tonight. He wanted to get drunk, as drunk as possible.

The party was good, definitely better than he expected. All his friends were there, and for the first time in many weeks, he actually allowed himself to have fun. Bård was obsessed with the watch, and Calle was happy to see his friend act like a child on Christmas morning when he opened the present. Then the drinks came. They started with tequila shots,  but soon they switched to beer. After a short time they were all pretty intoxicated, and they found themselves on the dancefloor. Calle laughed as Magnus started to teach the guys a special dance move he said he invented.

At some point he went back to the table where they were originally seated to grab his pack of cigarettes. To his surprise, Vegard was sitting there all alone leaning to the table, his face buried in his palms. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. He assumed the guy was drunk and needed some rest, so he quietly grabbed his pack of smokes and headed towards the exit. As he put the cigarette in his mouth, the door opened. It was Vegard.

“ _Hei._ ”

“ _Hei_ …what are you doing outside?”

“Just wanted to borrow a cigarette…”

“C’mon Vegard, you don’t even smoke...”

“Calle…”

Vegard stepped closer to him. He was quiet as they looked at each other. Again, he saw the sadness in the beautiful brown eyes. Just like a few days ago…

“Calle please tell me something…what have I done? You never talk to me anymore…I thought…I thought we were friends, and you know if you have a problem you can tell me…I don’t even know what went wrong…fuck, you act so fucking weird..”

He could see Vegard was pissed. It might have been the amount of alcohol in his system that made him confront Calle, but he seemed like he wanted answers and he wanted them right there and then.

But Calle coudn’t find the words that would have made the situation easier. He found himself smoking quietly and looking down at his sneakers.

“I asked something…”-Vegard looked frustrated.

Calle didn’t say a word. He just couldn’t.

“Calle talk to me…”-he begged him.

He dropped his cigarette and pulled the shorter man closer. His left arm snaked around his back and held him with a firm grip, while his free hand tangled into the raven curls. Vegard clearly looked shocked. Calle could feel how tense his muscles were. He looked into the frightened eyes as he closed the distance. Their faces were milimeters apart. He leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on those delicious lips. He enjoyed the moment, enjoyed getting what he was longing for, enjoyed how Vegard relaxed into the hug. His eyes snapped open as he felt him returning the kiss. He carefully bit the other man’s lower lip. Soon their tongues were caressing each other slowly and softly. Vegard groaned into his mouth from the intense feeling, and Calle could feel his own blood boiling. As their lips parted he let out a loud gasp. Both of them were speechless. They stood there quietly. Their gazes met once again and they got lost in each other’s eyes. There was no need for words.

Suddenly, the door snapped open with a loud bang by the hands of a clearly intoxicated Bård Ylvisåker.

“What the hell ’re ya doin’ outside,c’mon in, let’s daaance”-the younger brother demanded with a wide idiotic grin.

They followed him back inside. They danced, had fun and when the cake arrived they sang the Happy Birthday song. At about 3 in the morning, people started disappearing. Calle was no exception. He felt drunk, dizzy, and all he wanted was his comfortable bed in his cozy little apartment. He called a cab and left without even saying goodbye.


	4. The morning after

Vegard woke up. It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon.

“ _Satan_...”-he cursed as his head was throbbing. He was hungover, tired, thisty, and all he needed was Aspirin, so he crawled to the kitchen to get himself some.

He realized he needed something to eat, despite the funny feeling in his stomach. He grabbed a banana and slowly consumed it with disgust. Thank goodness it was Sunday and he didn’t have to go anywhere. He could suffer at home all by himself.

He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he drank this much. Maybe in his younger years? He shouldn’t have had tequila…but fuck it, he at least had fun. Too bad he couldn’t remember anything. He knew that at some point he got tired of Magnus and his impromptu dance lesson, so he sat down to the table. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his own bed. He had no idea how he got home, or when…he rememberd he had fun, though. A lot of fun, actually.

He decided he should probably brew some coffee. Even though he hated the bitter drink, he knew that in situations like this it helped a lot. As he was struggling to reach for the sugar in the cupboard, his phone started ringing. He was too slow to react and when he got to the bedroom to answer the call, the ringing stopped.

“Helvete…”-he cursed out loud.

His phone started buzzing as he got a message. He grabbed his phone to look at it. Calle’s name appeared on the screen, and a short text: “ _Jeg beklager… -C. ”_

\-------------

 

Calle sat on his balcony and hated himself. He was hungover, tired and felt like he was the biggest scumbag on planet Earth. He remembered the night before- the night he archived in his head as _the best fucking night ever._ He should have felt happy. He had the time of his life with his best friends, and yes, he got to kiss Vegard. He sighed. Those lips…so delicious, so soft, and the kiss was everything he ever dreamed of. It was gentle, but needy, and it made him blush like a teenage girl. But he just couldn’t help it, he felt like shit. He knew Vegard was dead drunk, and he felt like he used him. Was the raven haired man even aware of what happened? Calle decided that he should say sorry, so he grabbed his phone to send a message to his friend. As he hit “send”, he started wondering if it would be awkward if the other man didn’t know why he was asking for forgiveness.

_Can’t take it back now…_ -he thought and made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.


	5. Rebound

Hours have passed since he sent the text, and he still hasn’t got a response. He felt numb and lonely. What if Vegard would never want to talk to him again? He was suddenly very afraid of losing his best friend. He didn’t care about the kiss anymore, the mere thought of never seeing his precious Vegard again was frightening enough to ignore his selfish romantic feelings. He didn’t want to lose him. They were inseparable since childhood, he didn’t even know what existance was like without this amazing man he was lucky enough to call his friend. Why did he have to kiss him? Why did he think it was necessary to express his emotions in such a drunken state? He was sure Vegard remembered everything and hated him for his stupid actions, and for the first time in many years, a teardrop made its way down his cheek.

He felt pathetic, childish and hopelessly in love. Yes, he was in love, he admitted to himself finally. And love hurt him like hell. There he was, helplessly crying over a man. _The most precious man in his life_ \- he corrected himself. He felt disgusting and he couldn’t tolerate being miserable, so he decided to do the most common thing heartbroken people do- find a rebound.

He grabbed his phone and started searching his contacts for a girl called Anneke. She was a chick he dated a few years ago, but they decided to go separate ways. They stayed on friendly terms with  some benefits. Calle smiled to himself. Anneke was one of the hottest girls he ever dated. She was tall, lean, but curvy at all the right places. She had curly ginger hair, green eyes and cute freckles all over her face. She was an aspiring actress and she had a few roles on different TV shows, that’s how they met on an award gala a few years ago. The chemistry between them was huge, they ended up in Calle’s apartment before the gala even ended. But despite her looks and the chemistry, Calle didn’t seem to feel anything towards her, he knew they had no future together. Anneke didn’t seem to mind, though. They occasionaly had sex when one of them felt like that, and in this desperate moment, Calle definitely felt like that.

 _“Hei, it’s Calle…wanna come over?_ _”_

He hit “send” and went to the bathroom to make himself presentable.

Two hours later he heard the doorbell ring. _Finally…_ \- he thought as he opened the door. Anneke stood there, just as he expected. His jaw dropped as he looked at her. She was wearing high heels, tight jeans that hugged her delicious curves oh so perfectly, and a see-through black shirt with a lacy  little bralette underneath. Her wild ginger curls were all over the place and there was a playful, but seductive smile on her luscious, cherry coloured lips.

“Well, _hei_ Calle…” – she said and planted a kiss on her part-time lover’s face.

“You took your fucking time…” – he grabbed her hips and kissed her properly.

“A lady needs time to prepare and look her best” – she defended herself between kisses.

Calle didn’t even hear her. He was too occupied with the familiar, but still so exciting body of his ex-girlfriend. He held her closer and his hands were exploring every inch of her, while carefully pushing her towards the bedroom.

“I see we’re not wasting any time…” – Anneke said surprised when Calle made her lay down and climbed on top of her. He kissed and sucked her neck, leaving a bunch of purple love bites. He knew her neck was her sensitive spot, so he continued pleasuring her while unbuttoning her shirt.  He soon moved lower to leave a few love bites on her collarbone. Anneke was moaning under him, and it awakened his animalistic instincts. He bit her neck and forcefully took off her bralette. What he saw made him even more aroused. The small, round breasts were exposed to him, and he took his time to look at them. He felt like they were inviting him, so he took her nipple into his mouth and started to bite and suck on it not so gently, hoping to coax a rather erotic reaction out of the helpless girl. She didn’t dissappoint him, when she started shaking and whining from pleasure.

Calle started unbuttoning her jeans with a satisfied grin on his face. He loved every second of their little rendez-vous. He just needed to feel the power over another human being, and he loved how he was in control of the girl’s pleasure. It helped the feeling of powerlessness fade away for a while.

He knew Anneke hadn’t been with a guy for a while. She didn’t tell him, he just knew her too well. The fact that she was willing to go to his bedroom right after she arrived made Calle think that she was just as desperate as himself. He didn’t mind though, he helped to get her jeans off and caressed her shapely thighs.

“Calle…” – she moaned.

“What do you want princess?” – he whispered in a hoarse voice while kissing her neck. His fingers wandered into her tiny black panties and caressed her slit.

“Oh gosh, Calle…!” – she almost screamed.

“Is this what you want?”-he asked in his most seductive voice and shoved two fingers into her.

Anneke screamed. He was moving his fingers in a fast tempo, hitting her sweet spot every time. His cock was painfully hard at this point, he needed release. He got out of his jeans and briefs, and he placed the tip of his cock to her wet opening.

“Do you want me to fuck you senseless?” – he whispered and bit her neck once again.

She couldn’t answer, instead she pulled him closer, signaling her wishes. Calle didn’t hesitate as he drove into her. They fucked in a fast, erratic pace, both selfishly chasing release.  It didn’t take long, Calle felt the familiar sweet feeling of an orgasm building up. He grabbed her neck and kissed her roughly as he exploded into her.  Anneke held him close in a tight hug and caressed his back as they both came down from the height of the powerful orgasm. He kissed her once more, now gently, almost romantically. He wanted to say something, wanted to thank her, or tell her how beautiful she was, but he chose to stay quiet. He didn’t want to tell her something he didn’t really mean. Yes, the act itself was amazing, but the thought of Vegard was still lingering in the back of his head, and he felt bad. At least he was satisfied. Physically.

“So…who broke your heart this bad?” – Anneke asked while she brushed a strand of blond hair behind Calle’s ear.

“What?”

“C’mon mr. Desperate…I know why did you call me and why was it sooo urgent…” –she stated with a cynical smile.

“You know me too well...” – Calle laughed melancholically.

“So who was it? Let me guess…”

“Nevermind.”

He got up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for her, and they sat on the balcony, so they could smoke. They talked about irrelevant, random stuff, and after half an hour they said goodbye with a gentle kiss.

As he watched her leave, he cursed himself. Why couldn’t he develop feelings for her instead of Vegard? That would work perfectly…But he could only see her as a friend. A hot, very giving friend with pleasurable benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end of this chapter, and all of this mess, first of all thank you so much for reading, it means a lot :) second,i posted the first five chapters almost at the same time, because i wrote them previously. From the next chapter to the end i'll try to post one every day,we'll see how it goes :)  
> ps. i welcome constructive criticism, english is only my 3. language, so if you find mistakes, feel free to correct me :) thank you sooo much for reading <3


	6. Do you remember?

Vegard was sitting on his sofa with his phone in his hand. He couldn’t understand anything. The misterious text he got from Calle made no sense. Why was he asking for his forgiveness? Even though the message arrived a few hours ago, Vegard was still trying to understand it.

He tried to recall the events of the past few weeks. Calle was acting weird. It started after the first rehearsal of “2 men in one suit”. Well, he was kind of afraid of the idea at first. They have always been close with Calle, they were best friends, but they had never been THAT close, literally close with skin-to-skin contact and all. They have seen each other naked countless times, for theather people it was normal, but when they got into the gigantic suit he felt very self conscious. He was always jealous of Calle’s fit body...damn, he didn’t even work out regularly, but he looked like that. He was a lucky fucker with the genes he inherited, he had a six pack and a lean, muscular body without really doing anything for it. And there was Vegard, with his entirely average body. He wasn’t fat by any means, but one could clearly see he was more fond of sweet goods from his favourite bakery than tasteless smoothies and training. But he knew his insecurity wasn’t the only thing that made him hesitant about the idea of the whole sketch, as an old memory emerged from his subconscious. He tried to ignore it, but it kept returning.

When he was a teenager, he and Calle went to the same school. He was 15, his friend was 17. His hormones were going crazy, which was a normal thing with boys in his age. They talked about girls a lot. There was a pretty blonde girl in his class, her name was probably Ingrid, Vegard couldn’t remember…Calle was head over heels for her. He couldn’t stop talking about her, he spent hours telling Vegard about her light blonde hair, the poetry she was writing, her shapely hips and her tongue piercing which he called _weird but fucking hot_.  He was bragging for days when he finally managed to ask her out on a date.

The more Vegard had to listen to his friend’s enthusiastic stories, the shittier he felt. He needed weeks until he realized he was _jealous_. He didn’t want his best friend to spend his time with some weird, selfish, pseudo artistic girl, who thought she was one of a kind, he wanted him for himself. Whenever Calle told him about the details of the evenings he spent with his new girlfriend, he felt envious. He couldn’t help but imagine himself in the girl’s place. At first it was about him missing the time they used to spend together, but as he sank deeper into jealousy, he started fantasizing about Calle’s lips. He wondered how it would feel if Calle kissed _him_ instead of that skank. He imagined the kiss being soft and gentle, and the mere fantasy left him shamefully aroused everytime. He was confused. He didn’t like guys, but he couldn’t deny that he developed a disgusting crush towards his friend.

Calle’s relationship with Ingrid or whoever lasted for a year. Vegard had to suppress his own feelings, because even if he hated the girl, he respected Calle and his decision. As time went by, their friendship returned to a normal state, and Vegard slowly forgot all about the crush.

When they first put on the gigantic suit and his skin touched Calle’s, the old feelings started to creep back into his mind. He didn’t recognize them first, but as his palms started sweating and his head felt heavy, he realized it. Calle was so close, his body was muscular and so attractive, and he felt his warm breath on his neck. He felt nauseous, but so happy. Calle whispered something in his ear about some shoes they would get soon, he didn’t even know, he couldn’t concentrate on _what_ he said, he was lost in Calle’s low, raspy voice and the feeling of his mouth so close to his face.

When they fell on the sofa, he could feel Calle’s erection pressing against him. He froze. Did his friend find the situation as arousing as he did?

After the rehearsal, when Calle ran away so fast, he was left there shocked. It was too intense. Too much. He didn’t really know what to do about the whole thing, so he decided to try to act normal, like nothing ever happened, like all those years ago when he had a crush on him. But Calle grew distant. He started avoiding him, and it was painful. Maybe he was embarassed…if only he could tell him there was nothing to be embarassed about, if only he could tell him he felt the same excitement when their bodies were so close, if only he knew how much he liked him…

Vegard’s imagination ran wild. He imagined Calle’s lips on his own, holding him close, caressing that beautiful body of his. Then a familiar feeling hit him.

“Fuck…”

He suddenly remembered the night before. Not entirely, but he had a hazy, not-so-clear memory about joining Calle outside of the building. He wanted to borrow a cigarette, and Calle was all weird again. And they kissed. Fuck, they kissed! Vegard couldn’t contain himself, he jumped up from the sofa in excitement, and finally he connected the dots. Calle’s behaviour, the weird SMS…Calle liked him! He was a 100% sure, but he also knew that Calle wasn’t brave enough to do anything about it. He had to do it himself.

 _Tomorrow in the office. I’m gonna get you. You’re mine._ – he thought with a satisfied grin on his face.


	7. Soulmate

Calle felt alone. When Anneke left, he was expecting himself to feel better, but he simply didn’t. Gosh, she was so beautiful. And so unimportant. Even if he would try to kind of create feelings for her, he wouldn’t be able, partly because of his already existing feelings for Vegard, but partly because Anneke also didn’t care about him. They were basically living sex toys for each other. Vegard, on the other hand, was precious, one of a kind, breathtakingly beautiful. Calle found himself blushing when he thought about his pretty face and his big, dark eyes. Being in love wasn’t easy, but in moments like this, he found the daydreaming so beautiful, he cherished all the memories about his friend, mostly the kiss.

He wanted to kiss him once more. Just once, so it would erase the pain and free him from all the suffering. But what if that wouldn’t be enough? He wanted Vegard so badly, he wanted him for himself. Forever.

 _Whoah dude, you’re getting serious…_ \- he thought. But he WAS serious. He could actually see themselves as a couple, he loved him with all his heart and even more, and he genuinely believed that he couldn’t ever find another person who was as perfect as his little Vegard.  They got along so well, they were a match made in heaven. He would even go as far as calling him his _soulmate_.

“Soulmate…” – saying the word out loud made him blush even more. He felt lovesick, but he low-key enjoyed it. A little smile was playing on his lips as he imagined holding the other man's hands and telling him how much he loved him and cared for him. He knew he was acting like a pathetic teenage girl, but he couldn't care less. 

He decided to take a shower. As he stepped under the hot stream of water, he imagined Vegard once again, but his thoughts were not as innocent as before. He imagined him kneeling in front of him...he finished cleaning himself quickly before his thoughts would have been able to take a turn to the dirtier. He put on a pair of boxers and went to bed. He just wanted to sleep. He needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter :D just wanted to write a little fluff about Calle's thoughts and feelings. More interesting stuff coming soon :D <3


	8. Actions speak louder than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few days, i had some exams :) there's chapter 8, enjoy <3

 

Vegard stepped into the office. He almost didn’t sleep last night, because he was imagining all the possible scenarios that could happen if he confronted Calle about his feelings. He was confident, but was also afraid of rejection. He knew he was risking their friendship, but fuck, they’ve already kissed, what could go wrong? He sat down into his comfy chair and waited. Calle was always late, it was his bad habit, but nobody seemed to care. They were kind of used to it, but for Vegard every minute felt like an hour. He caught himself checking the time way more often then he would’ve liked.

_Where are you, for god’s sake…_

Suddenly the door swung open. Calle rushed in, greeted everyone briefly and sat down in front of his laptop. He opened it and started writing something. He seemed very occupied with his work, so Vegard decided to wait for his cigarette break and join the blond man outside. He tried to concentrate on his own work, he had some questions to write for the upcoming interview, but his mind was somewhere else. He kept staring at the tall, skinny man in the other corner of the office.

Two hours have passed, and Calle seemed as occupied with his sketch-planning as in the morning. He didn’t even go out to smoke. Vegard found it weird. Calle was a great comedian, he put all his heart into his work, but he definitely wasn’t that “workaholic” type. It was weird to see him all busy and quiet. Then the moment Vegard was waiting for finally came. Calle stood up, excused himself and left the office with a pack of smokes and a lighter in his hand. Vegard also stood up and told the others he needed to go to the bathroom. Bård gave him a weird, amused look, but noone else seemed to care. As he was making his way to the exit, he saw Calle through the glass door. His heart started pounding faster. He realized he hadn’t done anything like this, hadn’t confessed his feelings to anyone since high school. Of course he had relationships, but they always kinda worked out without the confession thing. But with Calle, he saw no other option. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“ _Hei._ ” – Calle greeted him with a friendly smile.

“ _Hei_ …can I borrow a cigarette maybe?”

“What is up with you lately, asking for cigarettes all the time” – Calle laughed. – “Didn’t know you smoke, but here you go…”

Vegard pulled one out of the box and put it into his mouth, but before he could have asked for a lighter, Calle made a very gentleman-y move and lit the cigarette for him.

“ _Takk…_ ” – Vegard blushed.

“ _Værsågod_ ” – Calle’s smile was sweet, genuine and it made Vegard feel calm. He took another deep breath.

“You know…smoking wasn’t the primary reason I joined you here… ”

“I know.” – Calle said in a calm tone, but the sweet smile remained on his lips. – “You can’t even smoke properly, you cough like you’re choking on a golf ball.”

He was right, Vegard was strugglig to hold back a cough, because he didn’t want to seem weak, and he desperately wanted to start the conversation. The one he started to smoke for. Calle handed him his bottle of water, but Vegard, instead of accepting it, grabbed Calle’s face and looked deeply into his light blue eyes.

“Vegard, what…” – Calle looked shocked.

“Shut up.” – he realized actions speak louder than words, so he wasted no time. He dropped the cigarette and gave his blond friend a wild, demanding kiss, one by which he could express all his messy feelings without words. Calle returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and hugged Vegard’s body so close to himself, he could feel his heart beat furiously. As their tongues were playing with each other, Vegard grabbed Calle’s butt, signaling what his plans were for the near future. Calle groaned into his mouth and guided his friend’s hand to his growing erection. Vegard squeezed it gently, and he smiled as he felt Calle slightly shaking. They didn’t care about the circumstances, they didn’t care they were outside where anybody could see them. They were making out like nothing else mattered on this world.

“I want you…” – he whispered into the blond’s ear. Calle’s answer was another needy kiss. They were stading there for 10 more minutes, lost in the temptation, the kisses, lost in each other. They didn’t talk, not even when they were walking back to the office.

 _Actions speak louder than words. –_ Vegard thought to himself with a satisfied grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter till the end, coming soon ;)


	9. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go,last chapter, enjoyy :D

“Calle…”

Two days have passed since their little make out session.

“Oh fuck, Calle…”

Two ridiculously long days. They didn’t talk about it at all, but it wasn’t very surprising. Things worked out for them without unnecessary talking, so both of them thought it was alright.

“Ahhh…Jesus Christ, Calle…!”

Staying quiet about their situation made it easier to process their emotions. It was so easy, one of them just had to make a step, and they would end up in bed, just like now. It was so much easier to express the mutual attraction with actions.

“Calle…aghh..I can’t anymore…I’m gonna cum….!” -  he was thrusting his hips upwards as Calle’s head was bobbing up and down on his hard shaft. Watching and feeling the blond man licking the underside of his cock was unbearably obscene, and it slowly pushed him over the edge. He grabbed the other man’s head, looked into the light blue eyes and moaned his name desperately as he came deep into his throat. Calle’s eyes were slightly teary and his cock painfully hard.

It was Vegard who made the first step after their second kiss. He left a little note on Calle’s desk with the following lines:

_“Tomorrow 8:00 PM at my place. Don’t be late – V. “_

And Calle wasn’t late. For probably the first time of his life. As Vegard opened the door for him, he stepped in and suddenly they were in each others arms, kissing passionately…Everything happened so fast, but they didn’t mind.

Calle loved the taste of Vegard’s hot semen. He swallowed teasingly, never breaking the eye contact. He also didn’t let go of Vegard’s cock, he continued sucking on it agonizingly slowly, determined to make it hard again. He had plans.

Vegard’s eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure his little Calle gave him. He grabbed his light hair as he got hard again and started fucking his mouth. Oh, how much he loved this. Oh, how much he loved the man on his knees, with teardrops in his eyes and Vegard’s hard shaft down his throat.  

Suddenly, the warm feeling of a sucking mouth disappeared from his cock, as Calle started begging him to fuck him.

Vegard made him lay down on the bed, and slowly pushed his thighs apart, while leaving hot kisses on his lips, his neck, his chest and further down. When he reached Calle’s throbbing cock he kissed the tip and licked down towards his balls. Calle could barely contain himself, he was shaking and whimpering, moaning sweet obscenities.

Vegard had a perverted little idea. He wanted to make Calle cum without touching his cock. He wanted to fuck him hard, he wanted to make him dirty, but what he wanted the most was to pound him to completion and to see him cum all over himself from Vegard’s shaft inside of him.

So his tongue wandered down to his friend’s puckered hole and he started to lick it furiously, preparing the man for what was about to come. Calle whimpered, Calle screamed, Calle begged. Vegard shoved a finger inside him and started moving it slowly, looking for the sweet spot. The blond man was panting, occasionaly screaming his name when his finger touched his prostate.

“Good boy…” – he said with a satisfied smile and worked his second finger into Calle’s widening hole.

“Vegard….fuck me already…I can’t hold back much longer…” – he begged.

Vegard didn’t hesitate. He kissed him gently and placed the tip of his cock to his opening. Calle’s nails left long, painful marks on his back as he entered him.

He tried to be gentle, but as lust overshadowed his better judgement, he started to take the blond man with longer, faster thrusts,  while enjoying the sounds his friend made. The sounds that were so special, and only reserved for him. Calle held him for dear life, their chests were touching, and he could clearly feel Calle’s move up and down in an uneven tempo, while moaning his name in a raspy voice.

“Vegard…VEGARD…”

He grabbed Calle’s neck with one hand and his hip with the other, while fucking him into the bed without mercy. He could hear Calle’s last moans before he felt the blond finding release between their bodies. Feeling the stickiness and the sweet smell of his skin threw him over the edge too. He gave one more deep thrust and exploded into him, while whispering into his ear:

“I love you…”

Calle hugged him and kissed his face gently. They didn’t let go of each other. Maybe both of them were afraid if they did, this would never happen again.


End file.
